


[Art] Bancoran-Juschenfe

by EraiErai



Category: Patalliro!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraiErai/pseuds/EraiErai
Summary: Since I've enjoyed your fics so much I wanted to pay you back somehow, it's not much but I hope you like it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Art] Bancoran-Juschenfe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayronMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayronMay/gifts).



> Since I've enjoyed your fics so much I wanted to pay you back somehow, it's not much but I hope you like it!


End file.
